JP10-30535A, published by the Japan Patent Office in 1998, discloses ignition timing control in a spark ignition engine performed in consideration of knocking. In this prior art, the ignition timing in the vicinity of the knocking limit (the trace knock point) is determined experientially for each model, mapped, and then read by a control unit in order to perform ignition timing control.